


don't touch me

by Ro (jjaero)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Mentioned Lai Guanlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaero/pseuds/Ro
Summary: ❛ doesn't it suck to have your heart broken? ❜kim jaehwan just went through a painful breakup  with who he thought was the love of his life, shin jinho. but jinho cheated and took jaehwan's apartment.he sits in a convenience store and eats his ramen peacefully. a cute guy approaches him, who happens to be also eating ramen, eats with him. hwang minhyun, another guy who's heartbroken on the same day as well. also the world renowned plastic surgeon. no biggie.





	don't touch me

Doesn't it suck to have your heart broken? 

Ah, well, it's not like he hasn't predicted this all. Kim Jaehwan already knew that the people he loved tended to have a habit of leaving him. Betraying him. It's all too tragic. 

The first time he's ever experienced betrayal was when he was in elementary school. The peak of all bullying and teasing. Jaehwan used to have a huge crush on this girl. Her name was Kang Minju. She was his best friend at the time, they always hung out everyday after school. They'd even paint their nails. Minju would shout at him whenever Jaehwan tried to bite the polish off. 

But then, good things always come to an end. When Jaehwan won a singing competition in their area, Minju had spread around rumors about Jaehwan to the entire school. Out of jealousy, of course. This was the first time his heart broke. Well, it only cracked a bit. Little Jaehwan didn't know how much pain he'd experience when he grew up. 

Little Jaehwan did know that betrayal was a painful feeling, and he constantly prayed every night to whoever was listening up above, that he didn't want to be left alone and be lied to again.

But it happened over and over, unlike what what he wished for. His first girlfriend using him only as revenge. "Entertainment companies" scamming him and stealing his money. His father's affair with Jaehwan's favorite Math tutor. His parents' long and painful divorce. The accidental death of his best friend.

If you try and sew his heart back, the needle would break. No matter how much you try and restore his heart, it remains broken and rusted.

And now, he finds out that his boyfriend Shin Jinho, whom he thought was the person that would take him away, cheated on him. Jaehwan thought for years that he was his escape, _his paradise._

The only thing that he could taste was betrayal. The lingering aftertaste of pain and emptiness. He was being suffocated, he couldn't breathe. The air around him was toxic. It burned his throat, his lungs, his heart. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop! Jaehwan, please, let me explain! I still love you!" Jinho said, holding back Jaehwan from going. The hand wrapped around his wrist was once warm and fuzzy. Now, it somehow became cold and in uncomfortable.

"Don't touch me,"

Jaehwan shook off his hand and ran away, tears quickly coming out. The black mascara he wore stained his puffy cheeks. All of that makeup he worked so hard for, just because Jinho thought it made him prettier.

He didn't know why everything was so against him. Why did he have to suffer all of this? _Why him?_

He stopped dead in his tracks, now walking slowly. As if on cue, the rain had started pouring heavily. He didn't care anymore. It didn't matter. How could he be mindful of himself when his heart had been finally torn to pieces? Years and years of _this_ had haunted and damaged Jaehwan so much that he didn't know how he still had the will to live.

Many times, he wondered why he still existed, _breathing_. It wasn't like there was anything to live for. Horrible thoughts filled his head to the brim, until Jinho smiled and said a simple "hello".

Yet that boy managed to crush him.

 _I was stupid to even think that we'd last forever,_ he thought to himself quietly.

_I wonder how many of those_ _"I love you"s were lies._

He sighed and looked up, _s_ _tupid Jinho. Stupid me for believing_ _in him._

* * *

Jaehwan found a convenience store as he was walking. He realized that he got lost after all that running. It wasn't that big of a deal, Seoul is quite small if you put it in a certain perspective. He was sure he'd get back just fine.

Except he wasn't going to back. He had nowhere to go to.

Jinho took his apartment. Technically, Jaehwan wasn't living in that place. They agreed that Jinho should pay the living expenses, because he was the one who had a stable and potentially successful job.

So, the apartment wasn't even his. It was Jinho's.

_Great, now I'm homeless._

He picked up his chopsticks and broke them. As he inhaled the broth, he was suddenly reminded of how he and Jinho met in a ramen place.

_His cooking... God. I should just forget about-_

"Do you mind if I sit here? The other seats are occupied." A voice suddenly snapped him out of his current thoughts.

Jaehwan agreed, but he was a bit hesitant, "Yeah,"

The guy sat across him, playing with his phone. He was most likely waiting for ramen to cook. Jaehwan didn't mind strangers, but he couldn't help but look at him.

He looked at the man. Absolutely gorgeous. His pink lips looked a bit rough and dry, but nonetheless, they still looked extremely kissable. He had pitch black hair and empty eyes. Pale skin with a red blush from the cold. Who was he, and why was Jaehwan so interested in him?

"Excuse me, can you not stare?" The guy finally spoke up. Jaehwan was slightly flustered. A pink tint colored his cheeks, he was caught.

Jaehwan didn't want to flirt, but somehow it just came out naturally from his mouth, "You're very pretty. Sorry."

The pretty guy smiled and chuckled at his flustered state.

"Thank you for that. I haven't felt pretty for a while."

_Haven't felt pretty?_

He knew it wasn't his business at all, still there was a thought at the back of his brain saying that he should ask for context.

"Hey, you alright?"

The other male smirked, "Are _you_ alright? Your cheeks are still stained with mascara, you know,"

_Ah, he managed to turn the tables. Oh well. At least there's some kind of interaction between us._

Jaehwan blushed, "Sorry, it must look weird, right?"

"Not at all, do you want me to wipe it for you?" The tone of his voice was somewhat flirtatious, and Jaehwan would be lying if he said he wasn't into it.

Letting a stranger touch his face, he agreed, "Yeah,"

The stranger leaned over and grabbed some napkins. Their noses almost touched, that's how close they were. Jaehwan, for a while, got lost in his eyes. They were empty, still, but he noticed there were bits of... stars. His eyes were red and swollen as well. Did he cry before this?

"All done,"

"Can. . . Can I ask for your name? I'll tell you mine. I'm Kim Jaehwan." _I shouldn't be saying my name to strangers._

The male sat back down and threw the tissue in the trash.

He chuckled, and that was almost music to Jaehwan's ears, "My name is Hwang Minhyun. Care to tell me why you were crying?"

"Well, found my boyfriend cheating with someone I really considered my friend. You know, it's hard. I really did love him." Jaehwan could go on and on and on about what happened today. He wanted to get it all off, the pain and the sadness that lingered in his heart.

Was it even possible?

Minhyun's eyes suddenly widened, most likely surprised from Jaehwan's preference, but he was wrong.

"I got cheated on today, too. My eyes are pretty swollen. The ramen I'm eating is pretty spicy. I'm trying to get rid of my stress and sad feelings. I guess we're on the same boat, Jaehwan-gun~."

* * *

"So, that's how. . .?" Minhyun stopped to hiccup. They were getting drunker and drunker. The soju left a fresh aftertaste at the back of their throats. Jaehwan was happy, he met someone he genuinely liked to be around with.

The boy he met was great. Witty and overflowing with charms. His laugh is the most pleasant thing he heard all week. Somehow, Jaehwan forgot about Jinho. It didn't matter if it would only last tonight. It was freeing. Forgetting the person who betrayed him.

He loved it.

Minhyun frowned as he downed the alcohol, "Wait, that means you're homeless, right? He took everything."

After hearing that, his mood turned sour. Jinho took everything, indeed. He was sure that he was going to sleep around in the streets, under bridges, and all that. He thought it was going to be hard, living a life like that for a while, but Jaehwan was determined to earn money and get a place for himself. He felt sorry for his mom who was sick. She couldn't take care of the house, so that place was out of the question.

He sighed, "Mmm, I don't mind being homeless for a while,"

The older man shook his head no, downing yet another shot.

"Ay! Don't say that. You're not going to be homeless. I'm sure that you don't know my occupation yet, right? I'm Dr. Hwang Minhyun. The best of the best plastic surgeons in Korea!" he said this as he was slamming his head on the table, hiccuping and smiling like an idiot.

This guy was a famous plastic surgeon? That means he's rich, then.

"Are you saying that I should live with you? A complete stranger? Thanks for the offer, hyung. But I can-"

"Yes or yes, choose. I'm not letting you, my pretty, broken-hearted friend, sleep on the streets! You will be. . . You will be sleeping in the comfiest beds! At Hwang residence!"

Jaehwan chuckled, "Fine, I won't refuse. Are you sure it's fine?"

"Totally fine! You are Kim Jaehwan, indeed! My pretty friend, my very, very pretty friend. You're prettier than him. . . You're prettier than Lee Hyungseok. Prettier than Min Sooji. Prettier than the people who broke my heart. . ." Hwang Minhyun's tears couldn't be held in anymore. He broke down, the liquid quickly wetting the sleeves of his shirt.

They had so much in common. Being betrayed, used, and all of the other painful things. Minhyun suffered so much. He dreamt of having a perfect life. With either a husband or a wife. With twins or triplets. He kept on saying that he dreamt of living in Jeju-do with his family. He dreamt of living in a place where he couldn't be hurt.

But like Jaehwan, the world didn't hear his pleas. No matter how much they knelt and asked for a good, painless life, nothing happened. They tried to live a better life, but it didn't work.

If there was someone up there, the creator of all beings, why did he have to do this to them?

"Jaehwan, can you drive me to my place? I'm so exhausted. I just. . . I just want to go home. I'm tired. My heart is full." Minhyun took out his keys and a pen. He grabbed a dirty napkin and wrote his address. Jaehwan looked at the surgeon with loving eyes. Never in his life has he wished for someone to be happy this badly.

The younger nodded, "Okay, hyung. Ill drive you. You're lucky that I'm still kinda sober."

* * *

_third person minhyun_

"This is my apartment," The surgeon pointed, still quite tipsy. There was a pain that throbbed in Minhyun's head. He forgot about that person for a while. The one who broke his heart and stepped on it ruthlessly.

On the drive to his apartment, he couldn't help but notice the other brokenhearted fellow who helped him with no condition. It felt nice to be complimented, to be treated right for once. Minhyun found him pretty under the colorful Seoul lights. It was dark, hell, it was almost two in the morning, but regardless, he was so beautiful.

Minhyun has always been mesmerized with beauty. His career is surrounded with the concept of perfect beauty, and making people feel confident was his job. Yet Jaehwan, although not the most attractive person he's ever seen, glowed from within and out.

He blushed at the thoughts that have been bouncing in his mind. How could he think of that? Maybe it was the alcohol talking?

But no matter how much he saw it, his thoughts were made because of his sober impression on Kim Jaehwan.

"Hyung, do you need help standing up?" Jaehwan parked the car and looked at him. Minhyun was silent, all they could hear was the pouring rain outside and dripping on the car glass and the silent ballad on the radio.

There it was once again. Jaehwan's beauty making him speechless.

Minhyun smiled, finally replying, "No, I'm... I'm fine."

The younger turned everything off and exited the car. Minhyun opened the door and tried to step, but almost tripped. Jaehwan was there to catch him though.

Someone catching him when he falls.

Has that ever happened before?

"Let's go inside, can I ask for the pass code on the door, hyung?" Jaehwan asked as he held the limping Minhyun's hand. It was warm. Unlike the ones he held before. Was he imagining it? His heart's pace slowly increased. He didn't know why he was reacting like this.

They went inside the apartment complex and greeted the guard on the way. The guard, who was named Han Shinji (most likely half-Japanese), was confused and worried about Minhyun arriving at two in the morning. He commented how Minhyun usually went home at around twelve.

Shinji leaned into Minhyun's ear and whispered, "Did you drink? And who's this cute guy?"

Minhyun scrunched his nose and playfully hit the guard. Jaehwan had to drag him to the elevators because he was _still_ limping. He knew his alcohol tolerance was not at all good, but he still insisted on drinking.

But does he really regret it? Jaehwan has to baby him.

Minhyun let out a small chuckle after thinking about that concept.

"What's so funny?" asked the younger. Minhyun assured him it was because he was drunk, and he took it easily. It was refreshing having someone baby him, to be honest. Who knew self-proclaimed manly man also needed to be taken care of like this? What would his female clients think if they found him all clingy?

The elder giggled, "This is the floor~! There are only two rooms here, mines the one on the right."

Both males walked out of the elevator. Jaehwan walked patiently, waiting for Minhyun to catch up.

Jaehwan typed in the password, "Hmm... _36512._ There."

The door unlocked, and Minhyun could feel the emptiness of his room. He looked at it, and everything came back to him once again. The bottles of soju on the floor, the chairs all messed up, and the broken pieces of glass everywhere.

"Your breakup was pretty rough, huh? Don't worry, hyung. I'm here now."

_I'm here now._

* * *

_two months later. minhyun point of view, third person._

"Hey, intern," Minhyun called out as he wrote notes on his clipboard. The new intern, Park Jihoon, came rushing. He was clearly nervous for his first week at _the_ Hwang Minhyun's clinic. Minhyun was also not the kind of person to warm up to people instantly.

(With one exception, though.)

Jihoon answered his boss, "Yes, sir?"

"You did a good job today. Can you arrange my appointments for. . . Thursday?" he asked.

The intern tilted his head. Thursday? It was currently Tuesday. Did he not have work tomorrow?

"Sir? Thursday? Some clients booked their appointments for Wednesday, though," Jihoon pointed out, scribbling on his notebook. The surgeon had noticed how meticulous Jihoon was with his work. Always arranging and organizing what he needs to do. He even takes notes about Minhyun's clients so he can get used to them and warm up to them quickly.

The surgeon shook his head, "Tell them to move their schedule. I'm risking a lot, too. Missing a work day. Never done it, actually. But he told me that we were going to do something together today. . ."

Minhyun was usually calm, or in some cases, quite grumpy. Even though it's only been a week, even if you were an outsider, you would instantly notice how mild mannered/passive aggressive he was towards people who flirt with him.

But this mystery man manages to erase all of that as if it were lines drawn by a pencil. Minhyun instantly turns giddy and nice and sociable when the mystery guy calls him at work. His usual patient demeanor is destroyed and is replaced by an impatient one, always waiting and tapping his feet because he wants to go home.

Jihoon finds it nice. Someone that makes even the grumpy Hwang Minhyun all smiley.

He wants to find someone like that, honestly.

"Oh, there's another intern, too." Minhyun suddenly commented.

Jihoon nodded, "I've heard."

"His name is Lai Kuanlin, you should greet him and show him around."

Jihoon really wants to find someone like the mystery guy that'll make him smile.

-

"Minhyun, I'm really sorry that you skipped work today."

"Um, it's fine. Why are we in suits and sitting in this super fancy restaurant? Wouldn't you prefer a Slurpee and a triangular kimbap?"

He chuckled.

"I would. But I want to make today special."

"Hmm? How is it special?"

"Well, you'll have to wait and see!"

* * *

"Of course! Of course I'll be your boyfriend, Jaehwan!"

"I've been keeping it inside for two months now. You've been so wonderful to me. You make me feel things I've never felt before."

-

 _minhyun_  
_120218_

 _He asked me out._  
_Finally._  
_I love him so much._  
_I wish his warm touch was always by my side._  
_I wish his lips trailed down my neck._

_I want him. I love him._

* * *

_**end.** _

_**끝.** _


End file.
